(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly to a multifunctional swaying throwing game apparatus that trains throwing accuracy while the apparatus is swaying and rocking back and forth.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
General conventional game apparatus are monotonous and crude assemblies, and are all fixed structural apparatus that are unable to sway or rock back and forth. Moreover, the set of rings generally included with the apparatus only provide a single form of throwing game for the rings. Because of this, conventional game apparatus are very monotonous and crude, and are unable to arouse the interest of children. Hence, the inventor of the present invention has made significant improvements on the conventional game apparatus to provide a throwing game apparatus that sways and rocks back and forth, as well as further equipping the game apparatus with the relatively difficult games of throwing sandbags, firing paper airplanes, firing rubber bands, and the like, through rings on the game apparatus.